


Aliens and Daddies

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alien Fetish, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Dragon Dildos, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Collars, Dildos, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gimp Mask, Kaiju Dildos, Latex, Latex Daddy Peter, Leashes, Leather Daddy Chris, Leather Kink, M/M, Milking, Mummification, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Orders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rope Bondage, Sex Worker Stiles Stilinski, Spanking, headshave, maid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: Chris and Peter wanted to hire a maid. Peter found Stiles Stilinski, an Erotic Maid. As Stiles cleans their house, the husbands have their way with him. Soon enough, it becomes a permanent thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter came into the house with a package in his hand. It was another long day at work and he missed his husband. He meet Chris during their college days. He sat right behind him in their Psychology class and would just egg him throughout the class. At the end of the semester, Chris asked Peter out and the rest was history. They became roommates so they could sleep with each other and eventually moved into their own apartment.

After they graduated, Chris went right into work as a licensed arms dealer as well as a bodyguard. Peter went into law school. It didn’t take them long to start doing well with their jobs. Once they had enough and had been together for a while, they reached out to a couple of friends to carry children for them. They had two girls a year apart from each other. Allison and Malia.

The two becoming dads was one of the great things to happen to them. Once Allison turned eighteen, she went straight to college to follow Peter’s footsteps and started to work on being a lawyer. She also started to date Peter’s nephew Derek. The two had never seen a couple as madly in love with each other than them. Even though Derek was already in college and Allison was still in school, he showed up to each of her swim meets and drove a couple of hours for each dance they could go to. Now Allison finished her degree and they were engaged.

Malia on the other hand chose a different path. She like Allison had a high school sweetheart. Lydia was a talented designer and once the two finish high school, moved to Paris. It didn’t take long for Lydia to become a household name. Malia took this to become a trophy wife which the two of them happily agreed to.

Now it was just Chris and Peter in the house again. They missed having the girls in the house but they were happy to have the silence. It allowed them be more sexual as well. Before they had the girls, the only surface they didn’t fuck on was the kitchen counter because Chris would have killed Peter. The kitchen was Chris’s area while Peter had his own office space. The special thing about Peter’s office was that he an cabinet filled with dildos. Not regular ones but ones from Bad Dragons.

Chris didn’t understand it but he didn’t question in. Just stop him from spending money on multiple ones. It made Peter happy. The sad part, he had some of them as the girls were growing up and sadly scared both of them when he pulled one out to teach them sex-ed. Allison couldn’t eat seafood after that.

Peter came into the kitchen as Chris was cooking. The husbands locked eyes and smiled at each other. Then Chris saw the package in Peter’s hand.

“Which one did you get this time?” He asked as Peter came over to the island.

“What makes you think I got myself a new one?” He said, placing the package on the table.

“Because the bank account had a withdrawal from the site. Which one?” Chris started to cut some carrots.

“Egg Plug in this beautiful cyan and gold color scheme.” He smiled which caused Chris to smirk.

“You’re not using it on me at all.”

“Oh dear, I would never dream of it,” Peter moved up behind him and wrapped his arm around him, “Because that ass if for my dick.” He started to nip at his ear.

“Oh I know. By the way, Allison called. Derek and her will be in town next week. They are going to stay at your sister’s house because Derek misses Cora.” Chris said while Peter let him go.

“Wedding stuff?” Peter asked.

“Yes. Also, they are apartment hunting because Allison has an interview for law school.”

“That’s wonderful. Speaking of our child, I had a thought. Let’s hire a maid.”

Chris put down his knife. “A maid?”

“Yes. With the fact the wedding is coming up and work, we will be busy. So why not hire some extra help?”

“I’ll think about it. By the way, Dinner should be done soon.”

“Okay. I’m going to put the egg up.” Peter smirked.

* * *

“What if I put sexy?” Stiles asked as he typed on the computer.

“Stiles, you might think that you are sey but…” Scott said.

Stiles turned around and looked at him.  He was couch surfing in his best friends and his boyfriend’s apartment after he got kicked out of school. Now he was looking for a job when he didn’t have any experience. He also dressed graphic tees and jeans. Scott tried to get him to dress up a bit more but it didn’t last long.

“What Scott? What are you trying to say?” He asked.

Scott looked at him. “Stiles, you are signing up on an exotic work site. Which why exotic work? Is it like porn?”

“No. It’s like being a naked waiter or something along that line. And I don’t need work experience for this. And maybe I can find a sugar daddy.” He shrugged.

Scott sighed. “Stiles, why not try to go back to college?”

“I blew up the computer lab. What school will want me?”

“It doesn’t hurt to try.”

“Fine. Let me see how this works out. If it doesn’t work, I’ll go back to school. Happy with that?”

Scott nodded his head. “Yeah. Now we just make sure your dad doesn’t find out. If you’re not in school, he will go off and make sure you join the army.”

Stiles moaned as he turned back to the computer. “As much as I like the idea of being manhandled and being submissive, the military isn’t the best place for me.” He said.

“I agree. You attempted JROTC and failed.” Scott said.

“I know. But let me read to you what I have.”

“Hit me.”

“Twenty year old twink with whiskey color eyes and short brown hair. Bottom. Is available for jobs like wait staff and cleaning services. I left out sexy.” He said.

“It sounds better.” Scott said.

“Good. Maybe I’ll get a hit.”

Stiles hit a button and smiled. He was hoping something would come up soon so he could make some money. He knew a lot of people did well doing porn. But with the fact he liked sex and masturbating, it worked for him. And hopefully he could find a sugar daddy. He didn’t have an issue to suck dick for money.

“Maybe. Theo wanted to hire you but I told him no.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow. “Wait... Theo wanted to hire me. For what?”

“I don’t know. I think after he said that, he knew how weird it would be because of the two of us being childhood friends.” He said.

“Also we’ve been fucked by the same guy before so it’s just weird at this point.”

“I can’t believe Jackson Whittemore fucked both of us. I mean he hated us in school.”

“Yeah but he hates fucked us and had fun doing it.”

Scott nodded his head as they heard the computer go off. They both turned to it. Stiles pulled up the response as Scott came over. It had not even been five minutes. Well it felt like less if it was.

“Already?” Scott asked.

“Yep. Um… It’s a...bdsm gig. Okay…” Stiles nodded his head.

“$300 for a night to be tied up and have food place served on top of you. May include giving blow jobs and getting blown,” He turned to Scott, “I mean it isn’t a bad deal.”

“True. It’s up to you.” He said as another ding went off.

Stiles pulled it up. “Maid services. Three times a week. Willing to discuss payment and sexual nature if you’re willing to agree to this. Contact at...and I have a number. That wouldn’t hurt either.” Stiles pulled out his phone.

“Really? What if they are killers Stiles?” Scott said with concern in his voice.

Stiles paused for a second. “... I’ll sleep on it. Maybe more options will come up.”

“That might be a good idea. Be safe with this please.” Scott said.

“I will. Don’t worry.” Stiles gave him a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...you guys are into some kinky ass shit aren't you?

Chris came up to Peter’s office as he looked at the calendar on his phone. There was a meeting scheduled for “Maid Interview” at eleven, which was in a few minutes. Peter didn’t run any of this by him. He mentioned about them getting a maid to help around the house but that was it. 

He came into the office and saw Peter at his desk with the cabinets open reveling his Bad Dragon Didlos. All Chris could do is sigh. He came over which Peter looked up from his work right away.

“Yes dear?” He asked.

“Maid Interview?” Chris asked.

“Oh! I found an erotic maid who’s a bottom, something we would enjoy. I told him we can discuss payment and what we would like sexually.” Peter smirked.

“But you didn’t discuss this with me.” Chris said.

“I thought I did. How about you meet the boy and you can decide from there? His picture was quite adorable.” Peter’s smirk turned into a grin.

Chris sighed. When you married a lawyer, there were several arguments that would have started, got shut down quickly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was one of them.

“Okay fine. Then we will have a talk about you doing this stuff behind my back. And close up everything in here. We don’t want to scare the boy.” Chris said as he turned to leave.

“But what if he likes being scared?” Peter called out. 

Chris could only sigh again. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. If they were going to have a guest coming over, he was going to make some coffee. Instead of using instant coffee, Chris would grind some beans and make it fresh. He started to hum as he worked on the coffee. As he made the coffee, he wasn’t aware of Peter coming into the kitchen with a young boy.

He was a young, skinny boy that was cover in moles. He had short brown hair that was spiked up and whiskey color eyes. What bother Chris was how he was dressed. Dirty and torn jeans with a wrinkle t-shirt that looked like it was a bit too small. Even his shoes were dirty. 

Peter smiled. “Chris my dear, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is my husband Chris. He’s here for the maid position.” He said.

Stiles smiled and reached out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you sir.” 

Chris looked at him and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you too. Coffee?” He asked.

“That would be great. Um, I do have a list of referrals and my resume which I can email you it or pull it up on my phone.” He said as Chris grabbed them all mugs and started to pour them all some. 

“Why not had it printed off?” Chris asked.

“Well I had to take a bus here and I didn’t want to risk losing it.” Stiles said.

“Do you not have a car?” Peter asked.

“No. I sold my car so I could pay some of my bills.” Stiles nodded his head.

Peter went to the fridge and pulled out the creamer. “That is normal for youth. Now let’s talk about your cleaning experience. What is it?” He asked, setting the creamer down for everyone.

The husbands watch Stiles pour creamer and added a lot of sugar. “So I crash with my friend and his boyfriend’s place. I’ve been cleaning their place to help out as well as their toys. They are very sexually active. I’ve even clean some friend’s place. I know it’s not a lot but still.”

“Well we would need someone to help keep the house clean and sometimes even do our laundry. Chris does all the cooking though. The kitchen is his space. So he does have strict guidelines. You think you can follow them?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. If you tell me what they are, I can do them.” Stiles nodded his head before he took a sip of his coffee, “Shit this is amazing.” He said.

“Thank you. It’s Don Pablo Signature Blend.” Chris said.

“Well that’s good to hear about cleaning. Don’t you think dear?” Peter looked at him as he took a sip.

“Yes it is.” Chris crossed his arms.

“Good. Now the sexual nature. How would you feel about us fucking you and playing with you?” Peter’s question caused Stiles to choke on his coffee.

“Wait fucking? What?” Stiles looked between the two men.

“You’re an exotic maid right? That includes sexual acts.” Chris said.

They looked at Stiles as things clicked. “.... Oh yeah. I thought most would just want me to move around naked while I clean and pay me.” He started to rub the back of his neck.

Chris and Peter look at each other, like they knew what the other was thinking. Stiles arched his eyebrow as he looked at them. They were like that in silence for a second before they turned to Stiles.

“Here’s a deal which you can refuse. We will be willing to house and pay you-” Chris started.

“-while we fuck you in the ways we please.” Peter smirked.

“So pretty much be my sugar daddies?” Stiles asked.

“Pretty much. Say what, fifteen hundred a month?” Peter looked at Chris.

“Seems fair. What do you say Stiles? Peter will draft up a contract agreement for us to all sign.” Chris asked.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m game. So what are you expecting sexually?” Stiles asked with a smile on his face.

“Well I don’t know about Chris because he doesn’t like to give into his as much as me. But I have quite a collection of Bad Dragon Dildos that I would love to use on your ass. As well as the fact I have a setup that you could possibly live out your nerdy sci-fi fantasy dreams.” Peter grinned in a way that made Stiles sit up straight. 

“R-R-Really?” He asked.

“Yep. And I know the two of us would love to fuck that little ass together.” Peter said.

Stiles blushed at that statement. “Oh...thanks.” He said.

“So I assume you agree to the terms?” Chris asked.

“Yes. So, um, when can I start moving in?” Stiles asked.

“Tomorrow. I’ll have the contract ready. Can you move your stuff on your own or will need help?” Chris asked.

“I can get myself here. Um, thank you.” Stiles stood up and held his hand out.

The two men shook his hand with smiles on their faces. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here enjoy your smut. now let me work on the other fics of smut

Stiles stood in the kitchen, writing down everything he saw. Peter and Chris told him to take a couple of days to learn the house before he started working. As well as the fact Peter was working on a contact for the sexual nature. He said that he wanted both of them to be on the same page with what the other wanted. Chris on the other hand hasn’t requested anything. Peter claimed it was because he liked to keep his sexual nature private. 

But he remembered what was said. Chris liked the kitchen to be a certain way.  So why not note everything so he can make sure it stays in place. He wanted to impress them and hopefully keep this job. The agreement was still Stiles cleans three days a week and if he was asked to do something. Then Peter told him once a week, he would be used for whatever sexual reasons he wanted.

He turned and saw Chris there holding a cup of coffee. “Oh, hello Mr. Argent. How are you today?” He asked.

“Tired Stiles. What are you doing?” He asked.

“Oh, just taking notes on how you have your kitchen. Mr. Hale said you like it to be kept in a certain way.” Stiles said.

Chris chuckled. “I’m only like that when I cook. Just don’t move the spices around. And if you move dishes around, just let me know. My husband likes to be dramatic.” 

Stiles nodded his head. “I see. Is that something I should expect?”

“Yes. Especially when the sex starts up. He will get very dramatic because you’re willing to do what I won’t.” Chris took a sip before he walked over to the trash to throw it away.

“Speaking of sex, did you want to write up a contact or anything?” Stiles watched him closely.

Chris smirked. “I have to see how you handle Peter and how well you do here. I wasn’t keen that he contacted you without my contest. So I want to know if the cleaning services you are providing will be worth it. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. It does. I get that. But if you need help with anything else just ask.” Stiles said.

“I will keep that in mind. So you know, our daughter’s wedding is coming up in a couple of months so chances are it will get hectic here. She is about your age.” Chris said as Peter came in with some papers.

He smiled and gave Chris a kiss. “What are you two talking about?”

“Informing him about Allison’s wedding that’s coming up.” Chris said as Peter moved to the island. 

“Oh yes. Don’t worry, Allison and my nephew are staying with my sister and before you say anything about their connection, it is fine. Allison has no blood relation to me. None to anyone but Chris. It can be a slight issue with some people but most see it’s okay because they are once removed. Most don’t bat an eye at that. Anyways Stiles this is our contract. I would look over it. There is a checklist if you do not wish to do it.” Peter pulled out a pen and handed it to him.

“Oh I got one.” Stiles held up his.

“I’m surprised you got that done quick.” Chris said.

“I had free time the past couple of days.” Peter smirked.

Stiles took the papers and read it carefully. If he learned anything about his father being a sheriff was to read the fine print. What this was the agreement that every Sunday would be a sexual day with Peter. That could last for hours on end. Then there was a list of all the sexual things he wanted. It took him by surprise Peter was into Latex. But there was bondage, dildos, milking, and even fucking machines. Shit he was getting hard thinking about it.

“Um so question Mr. Hale.” Stiles looked up at him.

“Please call me Peter. We are going to get very close.” He smirked.

“Okay, Peter. What is the concept of this?” Stiles asked.

“Well, you know how people have an medical examination fetish?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s like that but in an Alien type of manner. I would be treating you like you’re my experiment and I want to see what gets you off.” The way he said it got Stiles very arouse.

He gulps. “Oh wow.”

“See what I mean?” Chris asked.

“Yes.” Stiles nodded. He found the last page and signed it.

Peter smirked and came over. He signed it. He turned to Chris who knew the drill. The other male signed it as well. 

“There we go. I look forward to tomorrow.” Peter said as he picked it up.

“T-T-Tomorrow?!” Stiles looked at him.

“Today’s Saturday my dear. I’ll be in my office doing some paperwork.” He said as he left.

* * *

Stiles woke up with a note on his door. He was to scrub himself clean and to come into the back studio in just his underwear and a ratty t-shirt. He did so, washing everything twice and put on fresh clothes. Once he finished up, he headed to the studio. There was another note come in and face the door once inside.

He took a deep breathe in before he went inside. Stiles quickly faced the door. There wasn’t much light that he could tell from the door. Next thing he knew was Peter was behind him. His breath was hitting the back of his neck. He also gave off this present. His hand took ahold of Stiles’s neck. He wore a glove but the grip was strong. 

“Open your mouth.”

Stiles did so and then felt metal around his mouth with latex around his face. He was getting a spider ring gag in. It was secured on and then he lost sight. Peter had put a blindfold on. He felt his cock stir. Then Peter picked him up. He was set on something and his legs propped up. He felt his wrist moved and felt straps. Then one over his head and on his ankles. This was driving him nuts.

He was then left there for a few minutes. He could hear some things move around. Then the blindfold came off and the light blinded him. His eyes took some time to adjust and he could see it was one of the lights you see in a doctor’s office. Stiles looked down and saw Peter standing there. He was in a solid black latex suit with a gas mask on. Stile noticed there was a pair of scissors.

Stiles started to struggle as Peter approached him. He kept saying let me go. When Peter showed the blades to Stiles, he froze. Peter grabbed his shirt and started to cut it down the front. Stiles whimpered as his shirt was ruined. The scissors set beside him as Peter’s fingers started to rub the boy’s nipples.

The whimpers started to become moans. His eyes closed as Peter pinched and pulled his nipples. It felt like forever and he was so happy for it. But when Peter stopped, Stiles started to whimper. He looked over and saw Peter’s crotch. He was hard and it was huge. He could feel the drool coming from his mouth.

The latex gloves moved down his chest and reached under his boxers. Stiles was already hard and could feel the pre-cum on himself. His dick was pulled out and stood up. Peter leaned in and looked up. Stiles could see his eyes in the mask. He was enjoying this. He picked up the scissor and cut off his boxers.

Peter picked up a dildo that was purple with a golden trim. He had a giant test tube in is other hand. It was filled with something. Hopefully it was lube. He placed the plug on Stiles’s chest and it was shaped like an egg. Peter poured some of the contents over the plug, dripping on Stiles. Then he took some into his hand and rubbed it over Stiles’s ass.

His finger would slide in causing Stiles to moan. So Peter started to finger him. He drew it out, teasing him. Stiles was begging for more. A second finger went in. Stiles’s hips arched as the size grew. His toes curled up. 

“Oh god. Oh god.” He mumbled.

Peter picked up the plug as he kept fingering the boy. He put a third one in to stretched him some more. It was so tempted to fist the boy. But it was his first time. Stiles knew they would work him up. It wasn’t long before he felt the pressure of the plug. Stiles let out a cry of pleasure and pain. Slowly it went in and he knew when it was in. 

God he felt full from whatever plug this was as well as its size. Stiles looked at Peter and saw he picked up a good size tube. He took ahold of Stiles’s dick and slide it on him. He reached behind and flipped a switch. Stiles quickly felt the suction and moaned. He was right. This was a sci-fi dream. He was being treated as if he was abducted by aliens. He was probed and getting samples collected from him. 

Stiles opened his eyes and saw Peter beside him with his dick out. It was hard and huge. He gripped Stiles’s head and turned it to the side. With his mouth forced open, Peter slide himself inside. Stiles choked on the size a bit. It went in and out of his mouth as he moaned from the suction. His body shook as he came. But he didn’t care. He liked this. 

The taste of the pre-cum filled his mouth. Oh god. This was amazing. Peter picked up a bit more. Stiles gagged at each thrust. He was sure that the gag sound was making him go faster. It was a few minutes before Peter froze, filling Stiles’s mouth with cum. The boy took each drop and swallowed it. 

Peter pulled himself out and turned off the machine. He came around and took off the tube and slowly pulled out the plug. Stiles lets out a moan as it came out. Then Peter came over to remove the gag. Within seconds, Stiles moved his jaw around. He felt the straps get removed and then the door open and closed. 

Stiles slowly sat up, feeling a wave of exhaustion. Peter didn’t even fuck him but shit he was wiped. As well as his ass felt like he had taken a shit for hours. That’s how much it was stretched. It took him some time for him to get off the bench and to go outside. And then the light hit him and it was brighter than the light over him. 

He made his way inside and up to his room. Slowly he crawled out on his bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was taunting Chris with Stiles. He would make it clear when he was fucking the boy or blowing him. He wanted Chris to indulge on his fetishes. But there were things that were bothering him.

Stiles was sloppy. 

He cleaned the house without an issue but when it came to his own room, that was a different story. It has only been a week and his clothes were everywhere. There was trash here and there. Then there was his personal appearance. He wore baggy t-shirts, dirty jeans, and god knows how old flannels. And his even his hair was shaggy. It bothered him so much.

It was now Wednesday. It was Chris’s day off. He found Stiles’s in his room and on his laptop. The older male came over and closed the laptop on him which caused Stiles to shoot his head up at him.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“This is a mess and you are here to help clean our house. Stiles if you can’t keep your room clean, this is an issue.” Chris said.

“But I’m still unpacking and sorting. Plus Peter has often been keeping me busy with work.”

“You’ve only been sucking his dick. That’s not work Stiles. Some changes are going to be made. Am I clear?” Chris got up into Stiles’s face as he spoke. 

Stiles licked his lips and nodded. “Yes sir.” 

“Good. First clean this fucken room and then we are going to head out.” Chris stood up as he pulled out his phone.

“Why are we going out sir?” 

“Because not only is this room sloppy, you are as well. We are changing that. You got fifteen minutes.” Chris headed out the bedroom.

As he pulled up a number, he heard Stiles quickly getting off his bed to clean. Good. A smirk appeared on Chris’s face as he hit the call button. IT only took a couple of rings before he got through.

“Ennis’s Chains. How may I help you?” a voice spoke.

“Ennis, it’s Chris.”

There was a chuckle. “Long time Chris. You never called during the day. What you need?”

“I got a boy I’m bringing in. Set it up.” 

“Hm... Can’t wait to see what you do. Got a ETA?”

“An hour.” 

“Everything will be set up.”

* * *

Stiles behaved the whole time while they were out. He quickly cleaned his room within minutes and then when Chris took him out, he barely spoke against him. Chris informed him that he would have a change in wardrobe and all. If he was going to be at the house cleaning or when they had guest over, he needed to be presentable.

Stile didn’t like the fact he was going to be in uniform but the second he tried to speak back, Chris took him into a dressing room and spanked him. Literally spanked him. Stiles stayed there for a second before he came out. Chris handed him polos shirts and khakis to wear. There were already paid for so he did so. Now he looked like a boy who went to private school.

Afterwards, he did what Chris said. He carried all the clothes to the car and took a seat. He kept quite as they drove. His eyes went everywhere as he tried to figure out where they were going. But he didn’t know this area. Soon enough, they pulled in front of a place that had Ennis’s Chains above it. The neon lights were off.

“Out of the car.” Chris ordered. 

Stiles did as he was told. He followed Chris inside. It was dimly lit in the entry way with red neon lights. It was all wooden walls and floors. They went through a door and saw it was a bar. There were some stools and along the bar and a couple of high top tables. There was a pool table in the corner as well as a stage. But on this stage was a barber’s chair.

He heard footsteps and saw a guy come from behind the chair with a small bag in his hands as well as a cloth over his shoulder. He was a big guy with a bald head wearing a tight black shirt as with matching jeans and combat boots. He smirked.

“Look at him all in uniform. Took you awhile to bring in a new boy.” He grinned.

“He’s a slob and if he’s going to work for me, he’s going to look the part.” Chris turned to Stiles. “Undress and sit in that chair.” 

Stiles gulped. He took off his clothes, placing them neatly on the corner of the stage. The coldness really hit him. And when he sat in the chair, it was worst. It was freezing. He saw the guy come over and pull up leather straps on his wrist. Then the guy moved his legs and strapped his ankles to it. Chris walked up and looked at him.

“Stiles have you had any structure in your life?” He asked.

“Just my father sir.”

“What did your father do?”

“He’s the sheriff back home.”

“So he was busy all the time? Never home to take care of you?”

Stiles shook his head a bit. “After my mother died, not really.”

Chris nodded. “That make sense. But here’s the thing now Stiles, you are going to get what you’ve needed. Discipline. That’s what I am into. You can ask Peter.”

“D-discipline?”

“Yes. Ennis is going to make sure you’re in proper grooming regulation that you will have to keep up with for as long as you work with us. Understand?” Chris asked.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Ennis, do your work.” Chris smiled as he walked away. “Also don’t use the cape. He must learn.”

Stiles looked up at Ennis who was grinning. He threw the cape to the grown and opened the bag. Before Stiles was allowed to see anything, his head was turned around. The anxiety started to build up. He heard the sound of clippers and his head forced to the side. His eyes closed as he felt it run up the side of his head. From the usual haircut, this was so much more erotic. He was naked and strapped down in a chair. 

As the clippers ran up the sides of his head, he felt himself start to get hard. Stile bit his bottom lip as the grip stayed steady while his head was moved around. He could feel his hair building up on his lap. It was a couple of minutes before it stopped he started to feel something get put into his hair. What were they doing? He looked up and saw something move in front of his head and heard the clippers go on again. What was going to be part of his new look? He sat there for what felt like forever before it was removed. He thought it was done till he heard the sound of a shaving can and something smear all over his head. 

The anticipation started as felt himself get aroused again. His throat went dry as he felt himself start to drip. Then when he felt the razor scrap against his head, he felt like he was going to cum right then and there. He couldn’t help but to moan. It was likely this was dragged out from the moans. Stiles even felt some of it on top of his head. 

When it felt like it was done, he felt a towel rub his head clean. Stiles was expecting to be let go but he saw Ennis come in front of him. He looked down and saw Ennis wipe the hair off his crotch and then saw the clippers come up. They came to life and Stiles watched Ennis start shaving him clean. He bit his bottom lip as his dick was moved around. This took maybe a couple of minutes before Ennis finished. But he quickly unstrapped one arm and shaved off the hair. He held himself together from laughing. But as fast as it started, it was over. Ennis freed Stiles and walked behind him. He came over with a hand broom and dust pan.

“Clean it up.” He said.

Stiles took them and got up, watching the hair fall except for some that stuck to him from his pre-cum. He got down on his knees and started to clean up the mess. He didn’t expect that he had this much hair on his head. It took him a couple of minutes before he swept everything up. There was a trash can to the side which he dumped his hair there. He handed the tools back to Ennis as Chris came back over. 

Stiles bit his bottom lip when he saw him. He was shirtless and wearing just jeans and boots. He was fit beyond belief which made sense with what he did. And there was a bit of chest hair on him. He was gripping a riding crop. 

“Get over here on your knees.” He commanded.

Stiles quickly got off the stage and over to him. He dropped to his knees and looked up. The second he felt Chris’s hands on his head, a sensation overwhelmed him. Whatever haircut he had now, he could feel his flesh on him. 

“Good job Ennis. This is perfect for him. What do you say?” He turned Stiles’s head to Ennis.

“Thank you sir.” After he spoke, his head was turned back to Chris. 

“Good. Now start licking my boots.” He let go of him.

Stiles slowly got on his hands. It took him a second before he started to lick them. As he did so, he felt sharp stings on his ass. Chris was hitting him as he licked. But each time he was hit, he lifted his ass up in the air for him. He extended his tongue out more to lick more. He moved to the other one. Stiles had to lick Chris’s shoes clean before he felt the riding crop his chin to make him sit up.

Chris smiled. “Do you like this Stiles? Do you like being treated like this?”

Stiles nodded his head. “... Yes sir.” 

“Would you want me to keep treating you like this?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. I’ll have Peter write up a contract for this.”

* * *

Chris sat in the garage cleaning some of his guns. He heard the door open and closed. Just by that he knew it was Peter. He heard a chair get pulled up and saw Peter took a seat beside him. He was still in his suit and honestly, Chris did enjoy him in a suit. He has tired him up in one and got him off. But this wasn’t going to be a case.

“So I noticed the change on Stiles. What caused it?”

“I was tired of the slob that he was.”

“Stiles went through the whole deal?”

“Yes. Clothes, hair, and shaving. He enjoyed it as well.”

“Really?” 

“I asked him if he did. He very much also enjoys being spanked. So I want you to write up a contact that has mine and your agreements.” Chris reassembled his gun and cocked it.

Peter smiled. “That I can do. Does this mean we’ll split roast him?”

Chris looked at him. “Eventually. But first we both need to fuck him because I’m sure you’ve only put it in his mouth.”

“Because I wanted to make sure you didn’t want him. Otherwise, I would be putting eggs in his ass already.”

“Well he would enjoy it. He likes his ass being played with. He even moaned alittle while I run the lotion on his ass.” 

Peter chuckled. “I learned that when I applied it to him as well. Imagine what will happen when you start to flog him. I can’t wait till I can put him in a full latex suit.”

“Wait till after the wedding for that. I don’t think Allison wants to come home and find a gimp cooking her food.”

“But a boy her age with a flattop and dressing like he’s twelve won’t be surprising?”

“She’ll understand that a bit more. Both of the girls know we live this lifestyle. Speaking of which, have you talked to your daughter?” 

“We have a call scheduled for tonight. I’ll be able to put her and Lydia down tonight hopefully.”

Chris smiled. “Ally would love to see her sister and best friend again.”

“And I would like to see my daughter who has a sugar mommy. I’m so proud of that.” Peter had a huge smile on his face.

“Still wish she had a job. Anyways, dinner should be ready and I want to see how well Stiles can suck cock.”


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles stared at Theo as he sat beside Scott. He sat there with now a perm in tight curls. Last he saw Theo, his hair was getting shaggy and was straight. Since he left their apartment, Scott and Theo apparently started to get back into their BDSM relationship. They put in on pause when Stiles was living with them and now since he’s out, it went back into swing. And apparently Theo broke his two week long masturbation hold and Scott caught him.

His punishment was to get a perm which it was clear Theo hated. Scott told him he could get rid of it by shaving it off but Theo wouldn’t go bald. So he was stuck with a perm for a while. He also could tell Theo was shaved smooth because he was walking off a bit like Stiles did his first day after he was shaved.

“How serious are you two in this?” Stiles looked at Scott.

“Well he has a chastity device on now and is wearing a women’s thong. Plus you see the perm he’s wearing. Theo what is the next punishment you get if you don’t obey?” Scott looked at his boyfriend.

“... Scott gets to pick the next haircut.” Theo looked down at his feet.

“Oh wow. And I thought this flattop was punishment for being a slob.” Stiles said.

“Why do you think we didn’t let you in our room? We had our stuff in there. But anyways, how have you been here?” Scott turned to Stiles.

“Yeah. We’ve actually been worried about you.” Theo looked at him.

“I’ve been great actually. You know how I’ve wanted a sugar daddy?” They both nodded, “I got two. I just clean the house and they fuck me and I get money.”

“And look like that too.” Scott said.

“You know what, this haircut is worth it. The guy who cuts it, he makes it the most erotic thing on this planet. And both Chris and Peter have it, if I come while Ennis gives me my haircut, I have to become human furniture. I’m not keen on that.”

“Wait really?” Theo asked, perking up.

“Yeah. But Scott gets to pick the next haircut, remember?” Stiles pointed at him.

“Oh yeah.” Theo said.

Scott smirked. “What about the sex?”

“Um, well they haven’t fucked me yet but they have their own kinks. Chris likes discipline and control. So far he has tied me to a pole and paddled me. Fuck that was amazing. He will also have me do things in a certain way and if I don't do it right, he will spank me.” He smiled at the thought.

“What about Peter?” Theo asked.

Stiles smirked. “So it’s a weird thing but I love it. He will make it like I’ve been abducted by aliens. Like he will wear a full latex suit and a mask. I’m then tied down and he will cut whatever clothes I’m wearing off. Then he’ll do various things to my ass like finger it or even didlos. I saw him setting up a fucking machine. Also, there is a lot of oral and nipple play.”

“Wow that is some kinky ass shit. You love every second of it don’t you?” Scott smiled.

“I do.” Stiles smiled as they heard the door open.

“Stiles?” It was Peter. He came into the living room and saw the three. “Who are these?”

“Oh um, this is my best friend Scott and his boyfriend and submissive Theo. Guys this is Peter.” Stiles said.

“Pleasure... Do you have a perm? Are those still a thing for men?” He asked which caused Theo to blushed.

“It was a punishment for Theo.” Scott said.

Peter smile. “Creative. Very creative.” He looked at Stiles. “So you know, Allison is coming over tomorrow so we’re going to have our session early. I am going to ask for your friends to leave but I will talk to Chris and take Allison and Derek out for dinner to let you guys have the house to eat dinner and hang out. Is that okay?” He asked.

“That’s fine. We can cook sopapillas.” Scott got up.

“Awesome. I’ll see you then.” Stiles got and gave him a hug.

“Text me.” Scott returned the hug.

When they broke, they waved to each other. Theo waved as he followed Scott out of the door. Stiles smiled and turned to Peter. He was smiling. Once they heard the door close, Peter loosen his tie. He turned to the boy.

“Undress and assume the position. I’ll be back.” He turned to walk out.

Stiles quickly did so. He took off his clothes and folded them up. Since he started sessions with Chris, all his clothes must be folded and set aside. Peter prefers it as well. His clothes rested by the wall of the room. He made his way back to the center of the room. He dropped to his knees, spreading them apart and put his hands behind his head. This is what the chosen position was due to the fact it was easier to put gear on.

It was a few minutes before Peter came back. Stiles stayed still as the gear was put on. He felt a collar secure itself around his neck then on his wrist and waist. Stiles’s hand was moved to his wrist and chained there. He didn’t even try to move his wrist. Peter stood up and undid his pants. Stiles stood straight up on his knees, excited.

Peter chuckled. “Someone’s eager. Do you enjoy sucking cock?” Peter asked as he unzipped.

“Yes sir. I enjoy sucking cock.” Stiles looked up at him.

“If I wrote dickpig on your forehead, would that be a true statement?”

“Yes sir. I am a dickpig and enjoy sucking cock.”

Peter smiled as he pulled himself out. When Stiles went to take it, Peter moved it and slapped Stiles with it. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Peter kept smacking him. Each smack caused a moan from Stiles. Peter forced his head down and rubbed himself where his landing strip was. Feeling Peter’s cock on his head was a euphoric experience for Stiles. It was a new level of pleasure. Once Peter was down, he put Stiles’s head back and placed himself at his mouth.

“Kiss the tip.”

Stiles did as he was told. It was dripping with pre-cum. His eyes kept up at Peter as he did so. He kissed it several times before he slowly slided his mouth on. Peter didn’t pull back so Stiles kept going down. He dragged it out, letting the pre-cum fill up the inside of his mouth. His eyes kept up at Peter who had his eyes close.

“That’s good. Such a good dickpig.” He moaned.

Being praised made Stiles want to going even deeper. He started to gag a bit but pulled back some. But be kept going as far as he could without choking. Stiles felt Peter’s hands hold onto him, causing him to stop. Right away, Peter started to move his own hips at a faster pace. He made some gagging sounds but was loving it. He lost track of how long it was but Peter pulled himself out.

His head was moved down and Peter started to stroke himself. Stiles closed his eyes and waited. It was a matter of seconds before he felt the warmth on his head. He felt himself drip even more when that happen. The door open and he looked up. Chris came in and looked at the two.

“He’s already to suck some cock. I mean look how beautiful he is with cum all over his head. And I’m bet that ass is ready to be popped.” Peter stroked himself as he spoke.

Chris closed the door and walked over. He looked down at Stiles. Chained, horny, and covered in cum. He took his hand and ran it along Stiles’s face.

“I like this look on you. Collared and begging for cock.” Chris said.

“Thank you sir. Can I suck your cock?” Stiles looked up at him.

“What do I get if you suck it?” Chris put his thumb on his mouth.

“Anything sir. I would do anything to suck your cock. Your cock is the only thing I want.” Stiles gulped.

“On the couch, facing backwards.” Chris said.

Stiles nodded. He got up and moved over. One knee at a time, he got on the couch. Without knowing who it was, his wrist were unchained and moved to his neck. He was able to grab the back of the couch. Next thing he knew, Chris moved in front of him. His shirt was off and his pants were lowered. His cock was out and hard already.

Stiles opened his mouth and Chris went in. Chris put his hands on his neck, gripping it as he moved. Before Stiles’s could close his eyes to enjoy it, he felt pressure getting placed on his ass. It was barely a second later when he felt his asshole being stretched. As the contracts were being made, both Chris and Peter agreed to use condoms whenever they would fuck him.

He moaned while his mouth was full. Never would he have the chance to blow someone and be fucked at the same time. This at the moment was the greatest day of his life. Chris moved his hips even faster causing a mixture of pre-cum and drool to come out of Stiles’s mouth.

Stiles was starting to lose himself at the moment. He felt himself slipping and getting dizzy. But a good dizzy. It was euphoric for him. They could keep doing this to him forever and he would be happy. He was aware when Chris pulled out and came all over his face and then Peter coming to come again on him.

“What do you say?” Chris asked.

Stiles’s eyes close. “T-thank you s-sirs.” He was struggling to speak.

“Aw look at him. He’s in a subspace. Feel good doesn’t it?” Peter asked.

Stiles could only nod his head. He heard the two chuckle before someone pulled out their phone and took a picture of him. Peter left his sight afterwards. He was picked up and held him in his arms. Stiles knew where they were going and he didn’t care. Peter came into the bathroom and placed him in the tub. After the gear was taken off, Stiles barely connected the water coming on and hitting him. Peter was washing him.

When he was done, Peter wrapped a towel around him and picked him up again. He was carried into Chris and Peter’s bedroom. Chris had switched to a pair of sweatpants. He got on the bed as Stiles was set on it. The younger male was pulled into Chris’s arm. His body warmth was everything.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be here till you’re better.” Chris comforted him.

Stiles babbled something and then felt another set of arms around him. It was Peter’s. The two held him for a few before he heard the TV turn on. He was moved back and forth between the two, being held and kept close. He liked it. It felt like an hour or so before he came back down.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

He felt a hand on his back start to rub him. “Your welcome. Did you come back down?” Chris asked.

Stiles nodded his head. “Yes... Can I confess something?”

“Of course.”

“... I liked being tied up like that and being used by you two. I like you guys restricting my movements.” Stiles asked.

He heard a chuckle and then a kiss on his shoulder. “We can arrange that. If you want, we can do some in the morning before Allison comes over. Start training you for long periods of time.” Peter said.

“Please.” Stiles asked.

“We can do that. For now we’re going to order pizza and you can sleep with us tonight. This was your first subspace experience so you can stay with us.” Peter said.

“Can I have bacon on it?”

“Of course. Now get some rest.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Dad...why are there jello eggs in the fridge?” Allison asked as she stood in front of the fridge.

Chris chuckled as he pulled down a glass. “Peter. Which brings me to something.”

He heard the door slam and turned to see Allison looking at him. With the fact Chris and Peter were sex positive especially with kink, you would think that both Malia and Allison would be open and okay with it. But ever since Peter took over teaching sex ed to them, Allison quickly was turned off. Anything to do with kinky sex, Allison didn’t hear it. So finding out something about jello eggs and Peter, it quickly answered to Allison.

“You know since you both moved out, you know we’ve resume several things again. Which is something we need to talk about because Peter is doing something with it right now.”

“Oh god. What is it?” Allison asked.

“We hired an erotic maid. He cleans for us while we have sex. And he is also our submissive. His choice and we have paperwork to prove it. He lives in the guest room and we aren’t going to ask for him to come to the wedding since you don’t know him. Peter and I have talked about it to him and he agrees with us.” Chris said.

Allison bit her bottom lip as she crossed her arms. “Are you going to keep it vanilla while I’m here?” She looked at him.

“Yes. I promise you.” He said as Peter came in with Stiles. 

Peter smiled and came over to Allison. “Hey there little girl.” He gave her a hug which caused her to smile.

“Hey Papa.” She said.

Peter let her go and pointed to Stiles. “Allison, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is our daughter Allison. I assume Chris told you everything?” He asked.

“No not everything because I don’t want those details.” Allison said.

Stiles shook his head. “You don’t want to know. But it’s nice to meet you. They’ve been excited about you coming and the wedding.” He said.

“I’m not surprised they talked about it all the time. You should have seen them when Malia got married. It was funny.” Allison smirked.

“Well the first daughter got married and now our other one is. It’s an exciting thing for us. Fathers of the Bride. Also Chris gets to walk her down the aisle. He’s looking forward to it as well as the father-daughter dance.” Peter said. 

“Awwww.” Stiles grinned and looked at Chris. He looked like he wanted to deny it but it would have been a lie. 

“Anyways. Peter, you ready to go?” Chris asked.

“Yes. Ready Ally? Let’s get to the school.” Peter grabbed his keys.

“Yeah. It was nice meeting you Stiles. I’ll see you later. Bye Dad.” Allison waved to the two of them before she followed Peter out of the kitchen.

Once they left, Stiles turned to Chris. “Can I make a request sir?”

Chris went to the fridge and open it. “What is it?”

“...Can I wear a collar please? I enjoyed wearing it from the other night...It made me feel like I was yours and Peter’s even more. I know it’s been a few weeks but this has felt right and all. I-I would like it if you could do that for me. Please?” He asked.

Chris closed the fridge and looked at him. “I will say this Stiles, Peter and I have enjoyed you here. Not just as our sub but as company around the house. There is a connection among all three of us. I would not object to the idea of you wearing a collar. Especially around the house. And I’m sure Peter would be on board as well. I believe he wants to put you in a rubber suit and lead you by a leash.” He went to his glass and pour his drink.

Stiles felt his dick twitch at the thought of that. “Really?”

“Yes. I do as well. Remove your identity and you just become a toy for us to use. How would you feel about that?” 

Stiles imagined it. Being covered in rubber. It could take away his sight and hearing leaving him with just taste and the touch that comes from his mouth. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. He was getting hard. His mummification this morning was similar. And he loved it. Only his lips, nose, and dick were free. He couldn’t hear or see. And if that was close to permanent, he would accept it as his fate.

His fantasy was ruined when he felt a hand on his dick. Chris was rubbing it through his pants. Whimpers came out which caused Chris to stop. Then his pants were being taken off. They dropped to the floor with his underwear to follow. His dick stood straight up, dripping with pre-cum. 

“You are so desperate to get off aren’t you?” Chris asked.

Stiles blushed. “Yes sir.” 

“Go to your bedroom and lie on it naked with your hands behind your back.” Chris ordered.

Stiles nodded and picked up his pants. He hurried to his room and undressed. He made sure his clothes were folded to the side. Stiles lied on the bed and waited. It was only a minute before he felt Chris grab his hands and tie them. He couldn’t help but to smile. 

Then he felt Chris’s hand grip his head, pushing him into the bed. Without warning, Chris slide himself in. There was nothing gentle about this. Chris was rough. Even in their sessions. It was fast and a bit painful. And Stiles loved it. He bet the talk about them making him a gimp is what causing this. 

Stiles felt the tears form in the corner of his eye as his mouth opened for air. Then Chris’s finger slid into his mouth to fish hook him. This was brutal and he loved it. It wasn’t long before he heard Chris moan. He slowed down before he pulled out. Even though he didn’t even do anything, Stiles felt worn out. 

“Th-thank you sir.” He said.

“Your welcome. I’ll have lunch ready downstairs.” Chris untied his hands.

* * *

“So Stiles wouldn’t mind being turned into a gimp?” Peter asked as he got into the bed.

“He got hard right away. It all started when he asked to wear a collar.” Chris was on his phone, looking at something. 

“Hmmm...I’ve wanted to put him in a collar. He seems to enjoy the straps from the table when they are put on him. But if he wants to be a gimp, you know what that means?”

“I do,” Chris looked at him, “And we can do it when we get to D’s place. The festival is a couple of weeks. For now we can slap a collar on him and a mask on his face for a session.” 

“I like that,” Peter reached over and pulled the phone out of Chris’s hand, “Know what else I would like?” He mounted himself onto of Chris.

Chris smiled, knowing where this was going. He pulled down Peter’s underwear, letting himself fall out. As much as he loved Stiles’s cock and playing with it but Peter’s was perfect for him. He was the only man he would ever be close to submissive for. He felt Peter lift himself up, letting Chris lean forward. 

He took Peter inside his mouth and started to suck. Hearing Peter moan was his most favorite sound in the world. He looked up, seeing his husband with his head leaning backwards. He put his hands on the wall to hold himself up. Chris’s hands came up and grabbed his ass, pulling it apart.

“Fuck Chris. You’re really wanting me to fuck you.” He chuckled.

Chris stopped and took his mouth off. “Do it.”

Peter grinned. He got up and took off his pants. Chris tossed the sheets aside. He wore only shorts which didn’t last much longer on him. He lied on the bed as Peter grabbed a condom and lube. He was able to quickly get the condom on. Before Stiles came, they would bare back but both agree to wearing condoms now. He squirted lube on his hand. 

Chris rolled over and felt Peter rubbed his hand on his crack. His eyes closed at the touch. Peter grabbed him by the hair as he entered him. Fuck, it had been a while since he felt this. He started it fast, knowing that was what both of them wanted. Chris grabbed the sheets as he moaned.

“Fuck. Fuck me hard Peter.” Chris moaned.

“I plan to.” He lifted Chris’s head back and kissed him.

The kiss was rough yet filled with passion. This was something the two of them did to each other. It was something they wouldn’t do to Stiles. Not yet. They would kiss him along his ears or body but never his lips. They broke the kiss and Chris’s head was jerked back. Slowly he got to his knees. 

Peter released his grip and grabbed his hips. Chris felt himself dripping non-stop. Quicky,he grabbed himself and stroked to match Peter’s pace. He could feel the grip get tighter meaning Peter was getting closer. 

It was only a minute before the warmth hit him causing him to unleash his load. Chris fell to the bed and felt Peter on top of them. The sweet on them felt nice as well as the warmth from one another. Peter smiled and kissed his shoulder.

“Next time, it will be long and gentle.”

“Hm. I like it when you fuck me.” Chris smiled.

“I know. Don’t judge me if I fall asleep on top of you.” 

“Never will.”


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles stood at the table as Ennis pulled out his gear. Chris and Peter were at the wedding and wouldn’t be back till tomorrow because they were going to spend time with Malia and Lydia before they flew back. They came over the other night and Stiles got to meet them. Where the scene made Allison uncomfortable with reason, Malia and Lydia were fine with it. Fine to the point that Chris put a tray on him that was attached to a didlo. Stiles was then made into a coffee table and had a gag in his mouth. 

So with the two of them away, they had Ennis come over. He was told to let Stiles experiment. And from what Stiles has seen at the bar, Ennis knew what he was doing. And Ennis told him if there was something he didn’t want to do, tell him. Otherwise, Chris and Peter have given Stiles the right to do whatever. The two of them talked about what to do tonight. And they both agreed on it. He often looked up at Ennis and then at the toys, wondering what was going to happen. There was such a large selection of stuff to play with as well as a bag filled with duck tape. When he finished it, Ennis looked at him.

“What method do you all use?” Ennis asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Safe words and all.”

“Oh. Traffic Light Method.”

“Good. That’s one of the best methods in my opinion. Some people prefer safe words and some use the tap method.”

“The Tap method?”

“It’s where you tap the nearest surface. But everyone has their own method.” Ennis picked up some clamps. “Alright. Strip down to your underwear and put your hands behind your back.”

“Yes sir.” 

Stiles started to undress and folded the clothes neatly on the table. He stood there in his white briefs that he made to wear by Peter. He put his hands behind his back while Ennis picked up some rope. Ennis moved behind him and tied his hands together. Stiles felt himself getting aroused already. 

Once it was tied off, Stiles felt Ennis grab his nipples. Stiles looked down as they were being pulled. He bit down on his bottom lip, fighting the moans. Ennis would stop pulling and start smacking his chest.

“Color?” Ennis asked.

“Green sir.” Stiles’s head dropped.

Ennis smiled as he started to pull on them again. Stiles still kept fighting the moans. He came to a stop and forced Stiles over to the couch. He made a hand motion telling him to stay. So Stiles sat there. Ennis came back with a few straps and chains. He dropped the straps beside Stiles. Then he saw what they were.

Nipple Clamps.

Both Peter and Chris wanted to use them on him but never got to. Now Ennis was. He open them and put them on him. The pain was sharp but Stiles loved it. His back arched a bit as he moaned. Where Chris liked to flog him, pain was something Stiles was starting to enjoy. This had to be something the two told him to do.

Once both were on, Ennis pulled a O-ring out of his pocket. Stiles opened his mouth wide and leaned forward to him. Ennis grinned knowing Stiles was trained well. He put it on and secured it tight on the boy’s head. He grabbed it and rubbed his thumb on the landing strip on his head. He head a moan come from him. He smacked his head and leaned him back on the couch. Stiles looked perfect except for a collar. But that was something for Peter and Chris. 

Ennis pulled out his phone. “You know why your masters take photos and videos of you?”

“Yes sir.” Stiles said as his drool started to come out.

“Then tell me.”

“To show the world how much of a dick pig I am.”

“That’s true.” Ennis said as he took a picture. “But you don’t look like one do you?”

He chuckled as he walked away. Stiles sat on the couch confused. It was a couple of minutes later before Ennis came back. There was something in his hands and he couldn’t tell what they were. Then he saw it was a pig nose and he put it on him. Ennis pulled out his phone and took another photo.

“Perfect. Now you look like a dick pig. What do you say?”

“Thank you sir.” 

Ennis undid his pants and pulled himself out. He turned on video record mode and started. He moved himself around and watched Stiles follow it. After teasing him, Ennis let Stiles start sucking. And he was greedy. Ennis chuckled again.

“There you go pig. Enjoy my cock.” Ennis said as he filmed. 

Stiles looked up at him as he sucked. Ennis hips started to thrust, making Stiles take more. Choking sounds could be heard the further he went in. Ennis would pull out when it sounded too much but Stiles went in for more of it. Drool and some pre-cum started dripping down the sides of his mouth and his chin. Ennis moaned as Stiles took it in. As he came close, he pulled out and started to jerk himself off. Stiles tried to stick his tongue out, knowing what was coming. Soon enough, the white liquid came out and landed on Stiles’s head instead. If Stiles wasn’t hard already, this did it. 

“There you go. That’s a good pig.” 

“Thank you sir.” Stiles’s speech started to slur. 

Ennis was told by the husbands that when his speech started to slur, he was starting to fall into his sub space. He would then get a blank look on his face. Once that happen, he was fully into his sub space and would come out of it once he is put to bed. They learn it was the sign to his body telling him it was over. But it would be pushing it once Stiles’s stopped speaking. They haven’t gotten there but the two didn’t want to risk it.

Ennis started to rub his flattop. “You ready for more dickpig?” 

“Yes sir.” He said.

Ennis grabbed him by the back of the gag and pulled him to his feet. He then took ahold of the back of his neck and started to lead him to the basement. He was careful with him as they went down the stairs. Then they enter Chris’s playroom. Where Peter had the garage designed for their abduction roleplays, the basement was Chris’s. There were so many things he was able to tie Stiles to like a Saint Andrew’s Cross, a table, a barber’s chair (Chris thinks it was great to force Stiles’s to sit still) and even a pole. Then one a wall, there was a collection of toys and gear that he would use. 

Stiles was lead to the pole. He just stood there as Ennis left him. Next thing he heard was an a pair of scissors cutting off his underwear. The sudden air didn’t bother him. Ennis untied his wrist and brought them around the pole to tie. He took off the clamps which caused Stiles to whimper a bit. 

“Don’t worry pig, you’re going to get dick again. Spread those legs.” 

Stiles did as he was told. He rested his head on the pole, enjoying the coldness from it. The basement and the garage were always kept cold due to the gear the other two wore. But when Stiles was able to rest on something, it felt great. He could hear movements but nothing could connect to what was able to happen. After the sounds stopped, he heard Ennis walk forward. He held up a riding crop and started to run it on his lips. It went inside his mouth and Stiles attempted to suck on it.

Ennis chuckled. “You really like things in your mouth don’t you pig?” He said taking it out.

“I like to suck cock sir.” 

“You like being fucked?”

“Yes sir.”

“What else do you like pig?”

“Being humiliated and being used sir.”

“That’s good. You want people to see how you look?”

Stiles nodded his head. “Yes sir. I love it when my masters film and take photos of me.”

“You are a slut aren’t you pig?”

“Yes sir.”

Ennis smirked as he came around. “Count out aloud.”

“Yes sir.” 

He struck his ass with the crop and Stiles counted aloud with the strike. And it felt normal for him in this mind set. But he could tell when the pain increased and called out red when it for to thirty on each cheek. There wasn’t another strike but he felt the throbbing pain. He felt Ennis’s hand rub over his ass. Once the presence was gone, he heard something move again. There was a click and something was rubbed over his asshole which caused him to whimper.

Then a machine whirl started and Stiles felt it. His ass started to be stretched. All the ridges opening him up further. With the ridges he knew it was a Bad Dragon didlo. Ennis might have had his own because Peter kept his locked up. Stiles started to moan as he was dripping pre-cum. It started slow, taking its time. Then slowly it picked up it’s pace, forcing Stiles to lean into the pole. His moans got louder from the pain from the spanking and how much this didlo was going up his ass. And it was going in deep. So deep he felt full. 

Ennis came over and took ahold of Stiles’s dick. Stiles could feel himself being milked by hand. Thankfully there is lube on his hand for this. He couldn’t tell how long this was going on for. Every time he came close, Ennis stopped and waited for a minute or two before he started back up again. He didn’t like it. 

Finally he was allowed to cum and it felt like it took a lot out of him. The machine turned off but stayed inside of him. Ennis left and came back a few minutes later. Stiles felt a wet cloth on his head, removing the cum. Then he was untired and the didlo was removed. But it wasn’t long before a plug was put in. Stiles watched him pull out plastic wrap and started to wrap him in it. His body was lied down as Ennis worked. He wrapped him up to his collarbone and then used the duck tape. Now he was bound tightly. Stiles looked up and saw Ennis rip a strip off and put it over his eyes. With his eyesight taken, Stiles went in even further into his subspace.

Time didn’t mean anything to him once he was gone. He could hear sounds but nothing click with him. He liked this. Nothing bothered him. He was comfortable like this. But a light appeared as he felt the duck tape remove from his eyes. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust and saw Ennis there.

“My, you stayed there for a while. Three hours. Let’s get you out of there.” He  said.

He started to cut him out and undid the gag. When the plastic and tape was off, Ennis wrapped him in a blanket. He took the plug out before he picked him up and carried him upstairs. Ennis brought him to the bathroom where Stiles’s felt the heat right away. Ennis had drawn him a bath. He helped him stand as he took the blanket off of him. Stiles was starting to be pulled out of his subspace. He didn’t need help getting into the bath. The warmth felt amazing. 

“Video call them. They wanted to see how you did.” Ennis put Stiles’s phone on the side of the tub.

Stiles nodded his head. “Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome. I’m going to make some food for you before you crawl into bed. Text me if you need anything.” Ennis gave him a smile before he left.

Stiles unlocked his phone and called Chris since he was on the top of the list. It took a couple of seconds and Chris’s face appeared. He gave Stiles’s a smile which caused him to do it as well.

“How are you feeling? When Ennis told us you did a long term mummification session, we wanted to talk to you quickly.” He said.

“My body’s stiff. Hurts.” he said softly

“That's’ why Ennis drawed the bath. He was surprise you didn’t try to struggle.”

“It’s nice.”

“Being mummified?”

“Yes.”

Chris nodded his head. “Okay. We can do more of it and work different methods in. Tomorrow we told Scott and Theo they can come over to hang out with you. Peter believed it would be a good recovery with how deep we think you went into your subspace. We do want you to text us before  you go to sleep and tell us how you’re feeling. Even in the morning. Think you can do that?” 

Stiles nodded his head.

“Good. We’re sorry we’re not there tonight. We truly are.” Chris said.

“Family comes first. Can I call you before I go to bed?” Stiles asked.

“OF course. We will talk to you as you fall asleep.” Chris said.

Stiles smiled. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome sweetie.”


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles stood in front of the paintings in the hallway. He was in one of Chris and Peter’s friend’s house for an event this weekend. They didn’t tell him anything about what was going on but Theo and Scott were invited too. They took a hotel letting the two doms and sub stay with the friend. And Stiles liked him.

Deucalion was a nice guy. He was also very attractive as well to where if he wasn’t with Peter and Chris, he would be trying to hook up with him. It also hit Stiles he very much like older men. Either way, Stiles low key wished he could get fucked by him or something. And there was a lot of gear and toys he had. Both him and Peter were amazed with everything that they had found. Mostly because he did very similar things like Peter did.

God Stiles was in love.

He felt a hand on his neck and turned to see Peter standing there. He smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Stiles felt the butterflies in his stomach. Peter pulled back, rubbing his neck. God that power in the grip. He lead Stiles back into the living room where Chris was. He could smell food so Deucalion was cooking. Chris pulled the boy into his lap, holding him close. He kissed his neck and started to bit at it.

“I can’t wait to show you off this weekend.” Chris said as Stiles moaned at the bites.

“Oh they are going to love him.” Peter said as he pulled Stiles’s shirt out of his pants.

“They will.” Chris chuckled as he pulled the shirt off.

Stiles looked over at the kitchen and realized that Deucalion wouldn’t care about what’s going on. He looked back at his dom’s and watched Peter leaned in. He started to bite on his nipples making him moan. Chris chuckled as he pulled on the free nipple. Stiles squirmed as they messed with him.

“Now now boys, we need to eat and I have the feeling your sub isn’t into food play.” Deucalion came out.

They stopped as they chuckled. Stiles blushed and picked up his shirt. He took a seat beside them. Deucalion put a tray down and saw there was dip and chips as well as some grilled tomatoes. Did he really cook this in such a short time? Peter smiled and took some of the dip.

“Oh god how I miss your dip. Chris can make it but it’s not the same.” Peter said.

“Because he gets everything fresh.” Chris said.

“What is it?” Stiles asked as he looked at the dip.

“Just try it my dear boy.” Deucalion said.

Stiles took a chip and dipped it. When he ate it, he made a face. It tasted good but it wasn’t for him at all. He heard the three men chuckle as he finished the chip. He watched Chris and Deucalion eat the food. He listened to them talk about business. He learned Deucalion was not only a club and event organizer, he also was someone who was hired as a dad for weddings for people who were disowned by their families. He made quite bit of money for doing it because there were a lot of people who lost their families. Made him thankful his father supported him when he came out. Yet if he saw him now, it would make him question things.

He tried the tomato thing and he enjoyed it. It had garlic and salt. It was nice. He just listen to the three talk. He pulled out his phone to text Scott while they all talked.

**Stiles:** Dude help. Chris and peter’s friend is hot, rich, great cook, and a dad for hire for weddings  
**Scott:** wait what  
**Stiles:** yeah

**Stiles:** like if I wasn’t with peter or Chris

**Scott:** i mean the dad for hire

**Stiles:** Oh he acts for a dad for people whose family kick them out. Mostly for being gay

**Scott:** that's pretty cool

**Scott:** also have they told you yet what we are doing?

**Stiles:** nope. I know nothing yet

**Scott:** okay

* * *

And Stiles found out. They were at a BDSM event. Outdoors. And he was still wearing Chris’s assigned uniform. Chris was wearing a leather jacket and pants with a harness and Peter in a Rubber suit without the mask. He looked so out of place. Like he was fresh out of high school and experimenting while in college.

The two walked down the street with him, each taking turns on who held on his neck. Where this aroused him, it scared him as well. Everyone was looking at him. Were they all thinking that he shouldn’t have been there?

They stopped at several vendors. Stiles would move a bit to look at things there while Chris and Peter talked to the owners. When they stopped at the Bad Dragon one, both Peter and Stiles got excited. The two of them looked at each one with a sparkle in their eye. Peter got a couple for his collection and Stiles asked for a couple just for him to masturbate with. One of the didlos, Trent, and a masterbaiter, Duke’s Butt. He was excited to be allowed to use them later. 

He started to noticed they had a couple of bags in their hands. Why didn’t he noticed them? He spotted Scott and Theo and shit. Theo was in just underwear and a collar with cuffs on while Scott was in tight jeans and a tank that said Dom on it. Stiles tried to say hi to them but Chris and Peter pulled him away from it. They said something about being on a schedule. When Stiles tried to ask about it, he was shut down. So he just enjoyed.

It had been a few hours when Chris spoke, “Stiles, are you ready to see what we had planned?” He looked down at him.

“Yes sir.” Stiles nodded his head.

Chris smiled. “Good. Peter is it ready?”

They watched Peter pull out his phone from a pocket that Stiles still wonder how it was in there comfortably, “It is.” He said as he looked at it.

Chris smiled and put his hand on Stiles’s neck and lead him to an alleyway. This felt sketchy to Stiles but he was aroused from the unknown. They came to a black door and Peter knocked on it. After a couple of minutes, the door open and Deucalion stood there. He was wearing just a pair of jeans and a leather vest. He gave them a smile, letting them in. He was feeling like he was back in Ennis’s club with how it was layout. The difference was, Stiles was lead to a room. In there was a bondage chair with cabinets around. The door closed and he watched Chris and Peter move towards the chair. 

“Undress Stiles.” Peter said which caused him to do so.

“You said you didn’t mind being a gimp. And it’s going to be a while before anyone sees your face again.” Chris said.

Stiles stopped and looked at them. “What?” 

“You’re going to fulfill a desire of ours which you did agree to in the contract. And if you are enjoying it, we are a stipulation.” Chris said.

“After three months at least, you are going back to college. We know the dean of a school in New York and is willing to take you in as a student to finish your degree. Then when you come back, we will forge a new contract for you to become out permanent sub. We love you Stiles. Not only in this sense but emotionally. I very much love it when you curl up with me to watch my shows and that you enjoy sitting down and plot ideas for our sessions.” Peter said.

“And I enjoy you helping around the house, always making sure you have things correct and caring about it. Plus I do enjoy how willing you are to try new stuff. So we want you to stay with us and want you to have a future and a job. So by sitting in this chair, you agree to this. So, what do you say?” Chris said.

Stiles took a deep breathe in. He didn’t second guess it. Since he took the job, he was loving everything. He knew they were saving the money away for him for whenever he wanted to leave. But he enjoyed being with the two of them. So he took a seat in the chair causing the two to smile. 

Chris smiled as Peter open a cabinet and grabbed some items. The other male came over and tied Stiles’s wrist and ankles to the chair as well as some straps around his waist and chest. Stiles started to get hard. He then felt Peter’s hand on his head, forcing it to stay up. Then he heard the sound that he grew excited to hear. The buzzing of clippers.

Peter started to strip all the hair off of Stiles’s head. Stiles was excited. Chris said he wanted to strip Stiles’s of his identity to become their gimp. And he was getting it. He felt the pile on his lap, Peter making sure that he could see the hair come off. Then Peter pulled his head back, running them across his eyebrows. This was it. His identity was gone.

He sat there as Peter swap to shaving cream and a razor on his head and face. Peter made sure every bit of hair was gone. He was enjoying this more than he thought he was. Once he was done, Peter wiped off any shaving cream that was left and Chris came up. He had a mask and a collar in his hands. Chris smiled as he started to put it on Stiles. 

IT went black for a second for Stiles as the holes were lined up for him. He could see fully and could feel his mouth wasn’t covered. Chris zipped it up and then secured it with the collar. This was it. Stiles was gone and he was now their gimp. The husbands got insight of him and smile.

“Honey look, we have a gimp now. I think we should call him pig.” Chris said.

“I like that,” Peter came up to him, “You heard that? You’re now Pig. That’s your name. Got it?”

Pig quickly nodded his head. “Yes sir.”

“Now repeat it for me.”

“My name is Pig.” He had slip into his mind set fast with the mask and collar.

“Good. You’re going to clean up this mess Pig.” Chris said as he went to the cabinets again. He opened several of them until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out a gag with a small broom end on it. He walked over to Pig and put it on him. Chris took off all the straps and watched the gimp quickly get to the floor to sweep all the hair. This was great for him. It was a few seconds before he finished. Pig grabbed as much as he could and threw it away. After, each bit he could, he sat on his knees and waited.

“Good job Pig.” Chris took the gag off and he put his boot out, “You can lick my boot as a reward.”

“Thank you sir.” Pig dropped down and ran his tongue all over the boot.

Peter pulled out a chain and attached it to the collar. He pulled on it, pulling Pig away from the boots. He crawled to Peter as Chris open the door. They lead him out of the room and then he saw it. Pig saw the club filled with people and various things they were going to play with him with. This was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be the fun they will have with "Pig"


	9. Chapter 9

The second he was brought out, Pig was sent to work on sucking dicks. Chris guided his head for the movement and to each one. He counted ten before he reached Scott. His best friend since they were little. They had admitted when they came out they would have dated and fucked but their friendship was too important. But he wasn’t Stiles, he was Pig.

He saw Theo there but he was locked in a chastity cage. That would have been too weird for him. Scott pulled himself out. Fuck it was beautiful. And it was surprisingly big. He opened his mouth, sliding him in. He could hear Chris chuckle and Scott moan. His head was moved back and forth for several minutes. His mouth was filled with pre-cum and then cum. He swallowed all of it.

“Chris, it’s ready.” Peter said.

“Come on Pig.” Chris jerked him around with the collar.

They lead him to a stockage that was being suspended in the air. Chris pulled him up, positioning his arms up. Pig knew what to do and stayed like that as they locked it closed around him. His leash was unhooked and everyone surrounded him. Peter came over with a Cat O’Nine-Tails.

“What are you?” Peter asked.

“A cock pig, sir.”

“And what do cock pigs do?”

“Enjoy someone’s cock if they are allowed to, sir.”

“Have you earned cock yet?”

“No sir.”

“Correct.”

Peter smiled as Chris came over. He pulled out a gag and put it on. Peter started to hit Pig with it. There was a moan to each hit which was why the gag was put in. He moved around as he was being hit but it caused Peter to move closer to him. The Dom moved around, leaving red marks all over his body.

Pig could feel himself slipping into his mindset.  Every hit was amazing and pleasurable. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned. It stopped and then the strikes got harder. They have moved into using a paddle from the level of the stinging it was. He moved onto his tip toes with each strike.

“Someone seems to be enjoying this a lot. Do you like this pig?” Peter asked.

He nodded his head as he tried to say yes sir.

Peter chuckled. “Guess we should change things up.”

* * *

 He was hanging from ceiling with his arms and legs bound together. The gag was taken out and replace with a ring gag. There was a puddle of drool forming on the floor. Pig was moving slowly in a circle. He could see everyone watching him. Some of them were stroking themselves as they watch him. Chris and Peter came up and he looked up.

Peter had it. He had The Ovipositor in his hands. Finally he was going to use it. He came close to several times but something always stopped them. When Pig was Stiles, he told him he wanted to feel a true alien abduction feeling. This might be the first step to use it. But this was not for that desire. It was for something else.

“Pig, what is something animals are good for?” Chris asked.

“I don’t know sir.”

“Want to know?”

“Yes sir.”

“Breeding. And that’s what you are going to be used for in front of everyone today.” Chris said.

Peter came up behind Pig. It was nice and lubed up already. He slowly slides it in, making Pig moan loudly. Peter grinned as he slid it in. Someone came over with a bowl now. Slowly, Peter took something out of it and slid it in. After he took three things from it, he squeezed it. Pig moaned loudly.

“There we go. The pig is nice and ready for breeding. Take it all.” He said.

He pulled it out and everyone watched an egg come out of Pig’s ass. It made a sound as it hit the ground causing everyone to chuckle. Chris spun him around so he could see it. It was slimy and gross looking to him. Chris picked it up and smashed it on his head.

“Enjoy it. Lift your head up.” He said, pulling himself out.

Pig did as he was told and took him all in. He could smell the gelation making its way down the hood. Then he felt his ass getting stretched. Peter found his way in and it was a new feeling. The eggs being pushed in even more as Peter fucked him was both pleasurable and uncomfortable. It was uncomfortable because he was never used to this feeling.

He was being spitroasted in front of everyone. Everyone could see him dripping in pre-cum and enjoying every second of it. It was clear be loved being treated like this. He could see from the corner of his eye someone coming over to record this. He heard both Peter and Chris chuckling as they were being filmed.

“Look Pig, everyone is going to see how much of a cockpig you are.” Chris said as he pulled out. “Look at the camera and tell them.”

“I am a cock pig. Please let me have some cock. I will do anything for it. Please give me some cock.” He said as he looked into the camera.

“Everyone you heard him! Let’s give him some cock!” Chris stepped away as Peter pulled out.

“Also dump your cum all over his body. He’s good for that!” Peter said.

Everyone cheered and people came over. Various people took turns fucking him in the ass. Each one being different. Some were rough and some were slow. And giving blow jobs was amazing. He would have two up at him at once. The gag ring had to come off so he could fit more in. Fuck he was loving this. Then the warmth that appeared on his body told him the pace of coming. There was no pattern but often it was over his ass. Some on his head.

He could feel himself wanting to come. He started to whimper needing to come. Everyone started to talk about his whimpering. A couple said he just needed more dick. Other saying he needed to be spanked. But Chris took a look and chuckled.

“Do you need to come pig?”

“Yes sir. Please let me cum.” He started to beg.

“You guys thinks this cock pig show be allowed to cum?” Chris asked.

There was a mix of yes and no. Chris motion to Peter then pointed up. The two of them came over, lifting him up with one arm. Pig felt something start pulling him up. It took a minute before he was down. He was in easy reach for Chris and Peter to grab him. Chris took ahold of his dick and started to milk him. Pig hung there, moaning. He closed his eyes. The dom was taking his time with milking him. Eventually he tensed up and come. Chris wiped his hand.

“What do you say Pig?” Peter asked.

“Thank you sir.”

“Good. Let’s go for round two boys!” Peter said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

They were true to their word. After three months, Stiles was sent to college in New York. Those three month were amazing for him. Peter and Chris not only used him for sex or anything like that, but treated him so well. They made sure each day he was feed and once a week, he was taken out of the latex gear he wore. They cleaned it and Stiles would shower and for two months, would be shaved hairless. 

And the two made it an event for him. He would spend hours sucking one of their dicks while a plug stay inside of him. They didn’t move him around so he wouldn’t get nicked. Then after he was shaved down and showered, they would lie him on the bed and eat his ass out and suck him off. They made sure Stiles was taken care of. 

After they gave feed him, they would put him back into his suit and throw him into his cage. He stayed in the basement in a cage. Chris put a lining on the bottom for some comfort for him. As well for when they had to leave for the day, he was left there with water to accessed and food. But if they had chores for him to do, he was allowed to leave his cage but left in chained positions to move in. 

The best part were the new sessions. Chris went even harder on him. He would leave “Pig” in the stocks or in bondage for hours. And various things would happen. It would range from machines going from either direction or his senses were taken away. Chris would then tease him or humiliate him.

Peter on the other hand went even further with their scenes. He was now fully strapped down in their scenes. And he learned how much he could take. As well as the amount of “eggs” that can fit. Peter used all kinds of Bad Dragon didlos on him and even put gas mask on him. Both of the husbands made it to the point Stiles look forward to sessions or something each day.

The last two weeks, they eased up to get him ready to go to college. Peter did the shopping for new clothes and dorm gear. Chris signed Stiles up for his classes, all being general eduction classes because Stiles didn’t finish them. They had also stopped shaving him. So when it came time for him to leave, he got his nipples pierced and was put in a chastity cage. 

He was given a car and drove to New York with all his stuff. Granted the drive was hell with the device on but Chris and Peter called him so he wasn’t by himself. Even Scott and Lydia called him as well. He found out Lydia and Malia were moving to New York and gave Stiles an open invitation to come over for dinner. As well as tutoring with math if he ever needed it. 

The fact he wasn’t going to be alone there was great for him. But the issue of being  _ by himself _ . He would get text from Peter and Chris daily to send him photos but it wasn’t enough. The long distance wasn’t enough for him. Stiles begged them to come to him or let him come home but the answer was no. But they agreed for him to allow people to fuck him.

That worked for him for a while. But there were stipulations. One was they had to film him with whatever they did to him. And Stiles uploaded it to sites himself. He enjoyed being humiliated and showing everyone that he liked this. Not only were there videos of him giving blowjobs or having sex, but they degraded him. It was great. 

Then there was one guy who loved it a lot. Stiles got him in contact with Peter and Chris. The three of them talked and Stiles was given a temp dom. Jackson loved it. He was even sent a key to Stiles’s lock so he could clean it and do what he wanted it with it. What made Stiles even happier with it, Jackson was a barber. So after he was given the clear, he filmed Stiles giving him a blowjob and taking a pair of scissors to his hair. It was left like that for a day, where Stiles had to go to his classes, and then Jackson forced him in a barber’s chair to shave him bald. Thank god he did it after hours.

Jackson really took it there, making him pray Peter and Chris would do it for him. He was dressed in the barber’s tunic. It was perfectly clean and white. Stiles was naked and bound to the chair, gag in his mouth. The time was taken to make him bald caused him to cum couple of times. That pissed Jackson off and Stiles’ lost his eyebrows. Afterwords, he fucked him hard. After that, Jackson took control of his hair, making him have whatever hairstyle he wanted.

Beside his need for someone to control him, he was doing pretty well. He majored in computer sciences so he could work from the house with no problem. Plus it would help both Chris and Peter with their work. And he loved his classes. He was able to create with it still. With Jackson, Chris, and Peter all on him with his classes, he graduated with the highest honors. When he told his dad that, his dad couldn’t have been happier for him. 

And then he came clean a bit to his father. He told him about how he was in a relationship with Chris and Peter. It caused his father to question several things but he was able to explain how all three were okay with them and were happy. He didn’t want to tell him about the BDSM aspect about it or that they paid for his schooling. But he did tell them about how they helped him get into a school so he could get his degree.

When he wasn’t being fucked by Jackson or doing his school work, he hanged out with Malia and Lydia. Outside of how they meet him, they like hanging out with him. He got to even go to some of the fashion shows. With whatever hair Jackson had given him, Lydia would make it work with the outfits she gave him to wear. 

It was great because they let him relax and goof off. More Malia did. And they helped him fly back home to see Chris and Peter. Granted when he would go see them, he was put in his latex suit but they have taken him on vacations. Stiles finally got to see Stonehenge for one of the Spring Breaks. But honestly, if it wasn’t for Chris and Peter, he would be working a part-time job and still sleeping on Scott’s couch. 

Now it was time to come home. Chris and Peter had instructions for him a while before that happen. Mostly to show he was committed to being their full time slave. One was to let his hair grow out. That killed Stiles because of what Jackson would do to him. And Jackson teased it so much. He didn’t know what the Doms were planning but he agreed. The second was that he was to get a bar code tattoo on the back of his neck. Chris sent it to him and when he scanned it, it said pig. It took some courage but he did it.

Then the last thing was to put all his stuff in storage. Both Chris and Peter agreed to keep the payments going for him. It was made clear by this that Stiles would disappear and he would be Pig from now on. When he flew back, he did so. The only thing he had on him were the clothes on his back, his phone, and his wallet. Once that was done, he got a text from them on what to do.

He was ordered to take a Lyft to an address. Once there, he would enter from the front and to film a message about what he was doing. IT was to be a legal binding video to prove he was entering the relationship of his own free will and that he was okay. Then to sign a document that had more instructions with it when he arrived.

Stiles quickly did so. He chatted with the driver a bit about coming back from New York and he was home to get a job. It was a nice chat for him. Once he arrived, he noticed he was in a house in the middle of the woods. And it was a nice house. They must have moved here to give them privacy with everything. You didn’t want a gimp to walk around in a neighborhood scaring kids. 

He went in and found that all the doors were shut and that there was a table in the hallway. A camera, papers, and a pen rested on it. Stiles picked up the camera and turned it on, knowing what to do next.

“Hi. Um, I, Stiles...wait...Mieczyslam Stiles Stilinski, am here in sound mind and body. I agree to enter this relationship with Chris Argent and Peter Hale. I was not forced to do anything that I did not agree to. I can leave this agreement at any time if I feel unsafe or wish to stop.” He turned off the camera and signed the contract. He noticed the paper with the next steps.

He took out his phone and wallet, leaving them there on the table. Next were his clothes. He had nothing left. Stiles looked at the door that and walked to it. This was it. He took a deep breathe in and opened it.

A bright light hit him and it took a second for his eyes to adjust. There was a barber’s chair with straps loose all over. A drawer sitting next to it. And then Chris and Peter. Chris in all leather and Peter in all Latex.

“Time to begin the experiments.”


End file.
